I'M MUCH BETTER THAN HIM
by xX916-chanXx
Summary: In which Natsu is jealous of Gray, and they idiotically compete to win the affections of a certain Erza Scarlet. Crack. Drabble. [Natsu/Erza/Gray]


**A/N: Drabble-ish. Dunno if it'll be more than a one-shot. Ahaha...yah, t****his is just complete and utter shit so don't take it seriously.**

**LOL, I just wanted to see a story with a Natsu/Erza/Gray triangle FOR ONCE.**

**...Because for SOME ODD REASON it always has to be LUCY...**

**Anyway - enjoy. Hope it's not _too_ horrible. **

**Love you guys, AND here we go~**

* * *

Natsu watched in silent discomfort as Erza gently bandaged Gray's wounds. He didn't know _why_ he was uncomfortable...he just was. Maybe because Erza was being usually _gentle_ with the stupid ice bastard, while, for him – him, Natsu Dragneel, HIM, THE SALAMANDER OF FAIRY TAIL, **HIIIMMMMMMM, THE MAN WHO SAVED HER LIFE** - she had carelessly threw a roll of bandages at his face and said,"Here Natsu."

HERE NATSU!

While with Gray – stupid GRAY – she was all, "No, idiot. Don't wrap bandages like that...Here, let me..wrap them for you." With that stupid smile on her face.

WUT? Did she like GRAY MORE?

**WHAT?**

WHY WOULD SHE LIKE _GRAY_ **MORE**?!

He was much better than Gray. Much better. MUCH BETTER.

**MUCH. BETTER.**

_Muhahahah_ -

Lucy stared at the pink haired idiot weirdly. "Natsu – ?"

"YOU INTERUPTED THE EVIL LAUGH!"

And then she walked away.

While, a few feet away, Gray and Erza were _bonding_.

Watching the scarlet haired demon gently bandage his wounded arm, Gray couldn't help but feel a little anxious. Why the hell was she being so nice to him all of a sudden? Just yesterday she would've slapped him in the back of the head for being an idiot and not knowing how to wrap bandages...and now she was...

"Gray, stop moving." Her stern, but caring voice broke through his thoughts.

He looked up at her, blue eyes widening slightly at her concentrated face expression. He coughed, turning away with a slight blush on his cheeks. "..Sorry."

"I just said stop moving!" She snapped at him.

"S-Sorry!" He turned back to look at her.

"_Gray!_"

He sighed.

Why was he so nervous? It was just Erza!

But that's the _thing_ – it was _Erza_.

Fucking Erza Scarlet!

And she was..._concerned for him_. Smiling slightly at the thought, Gray finally admitted to himself that when she was concentrating she was...kind of, cute.

No – _really_, cute.

..B-But wasn't she _always_ cute?

It didn't matter! She was just...cute.

And suddenly, he felt a burning sensation on his ass.

However, it wasn't until he heard Erza accusingly yell, "_Natsu!_"

Did he realize,

The bastard had just literally lit his ass on fire.

"HA! Gray you IDIOT! DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE YOUR OWN BUTT WAS ON FIRE! HAHAHA!"

"NATSU! FUCKING FLAME BRAIN!"

"COME AND GET ME YA ICE BASTARD!"

And so, Erza was left standing there, twitching slightly, with a now _singed_ roll of bandages in her hand. Then she growled; threw the bandages on the floor, and within seconds, Natsu and Gray ended up knocked out; unconscious.

But you know, they weren't _dead _or anything.

...At least, not _really_ dead.

Rolling her eyes at the pathetic little weaklings, Erza walked out of the guild hall, still peeved. There _nerve_ of them. Idiots.

When her faint scent began to die away, Natsu woke up. He looked around, frowning when a certain head of scarlet red hair didn't pop up. He tried to sit up, only to realize there was a freezing cold bastard laying on him.

"GRAY! Fucking exhibitionist, GET OFF ME!"

"Ugh.."

Waking up from his concussion induced slumber, Gray sluggishly pushed himself off the pink haired idiot before him. What happened?

Oh, right.

Erza..bandages, Natsu..fire...

Natsu...

_Natsu._

"...GOD DAMMIT, NATSU! YOU RUINED THE MOMENT!"

"NO. _NO_. BECAUSE ERZA LIKES ME BETTER THAN YOU ANYWAY!"

"YEA RIGHT!"

"**DAMN STRAIGHT!**"

"NO!"

"_YES!_"

Growling at the other, Natsu turned away suddenly; walking towards the guild doors.

Gray frowned. "The hell are you going?"

Natsu smirked.

"I'm going to look for Erza. Just watch, ya damn man whore. In exactly a week, I _will _make Erza admit that she likes me better than you!"

Gray crossed his arms, sneering in the Fire Mages direction. "Good luck with that, dumbass."

He watched the pink haired bastard leave, before giving a click of his tongue, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Erza like **Natsu** more?

Pfft. No. Just – _no_.

Gray scowled. _That was never going to happen._

* * *

**Pfft. I warned you, didn't I? It was horrible.**

**But you know, even if it WAS horrible...**

**Review for me, okay? :)**

**It could be more than a one-shot. But lol, this is my first one shot.**

**Okay, review, love you all, have a nice dayy!**

**ALL HAIL ERZA SCARLET!**

**~ Lauren :)**


End file.
